kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora Society
Aurora Society (暁学会, Aurōra gakkai) is a highly secretive organization, founded by Rian Stoker.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 22 Their aim is to revive the dead. Overview Aurora Society is a private association of elite doctors from Karnstein Hospital, who frequently carry out illegal human tests in an attempt to revive the dead. Its declared objective is to save mankind by designing a medicine that can counteract the "worst" kind of health issue: death.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 25 The society's motto is "absolute salvation of mankind through medicine."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, page 18 According to a nurse, the Aurora Society regularly holds confidential meetings and presentations for the results of their experiments, and collects donations from nobles. Technology Its technology is an artificial medicine, known as the "complete salvation," that revives the dead by implanting a special device into the dead's brain to generate a weak electric current in order for signals to be sent to the rest of the body.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, page 13 However, when tested, the medicine backfires and resuscitates them into man-eating Bizarre Dolls instead.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 31 This technology is said to have been bought by a certain company named "Osiris," in which Ciel Phantomhive believes is a dummy company.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-15 Device As said by Rian Stoker, there exists a device that omits supersonic waves, rendering all patients subjected to the complete salvation inactive again.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 12 The device is later stolen by Aleistor Chamber, and when he attempts to activate it, the device does not work.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 25 Private Meetings One of its private meetings is located in Campania's first class smoking room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 14 The signal to go to the meeting is when a waiter walks around the hall, carrying empty glasses. The attendees would take one and go to the meeting place.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 9 In order to enter, one must pay an extravagant price for a glass of water and acknowledge the fixed greeting, "The complete flame in our chests shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are 'The Phoenix.'"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 16 After saying so, one must pose as a phoenix. Once permitted, he or she, particularly first-timers, would receive a membership badge.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 18 Important Attendees *Rian Stoker *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Aleistor Chamber *Undertaker Truth Behind Aurora Society It is revealed that the Undertaker, a Grim Reaper,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 5 is the true mastermind behind the resurrection experiments and is responsible for making the corpses move.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 8 Rian Stoker was not able to revive the deceased with the medicine he possesses, and thus, he relies on the Undertaker's powers. He uses the treatment Undertaker has concocted on his patients, despite not being able to comprehend the general notions of the treatment.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 7 Undertaker then is able to control the corpses, in which he refers to as Bizarre Dolls by tampering with their Cinematic Records.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 14 Undertaker also used the Aurora Society to found several locations as fronts used to gather blood from patrons in order to sustain the life of his moving corpses. References es:Sociedad Médica de la Aurora ru:Общество Авроры it:Aurora Society Category:Groups Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc